


Call you... Mine?

by unprecedence



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Birthday Celebrations, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Non-Idol AU, nct dream celebrates renjun's birthday, renhyuck, renhyuck are just dorks that can't say they love each other, renjun has a crush on donghyuck wbk, two bratty bois bickering vs mark's greying hair who will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unprecedence/pseuds/unprecedence
Summary: “Took you long enough,” a garbled voice pointedly says. Donghyuck can’t do anything but gulp and listen to the person about to berate him on the other line.“Listen…” Donghyuck starts in a tiny, squeaky voice when he gets cut off and, oh God, did Renjun just growl?“You listen here, Donghyuck.” He tries not to feel intimidated, but it’s hard to do just that when Donghyuck was already shaking in his boots. “We were supposed to meet at 11:30 sharp. Where are you? Chenle and Jisung are already whining and everyone’s hungry. God… if you don’t hurry your ass right now—”(aka that huang renjun birthday celebration fic with a dash of romance nobody asked for)





	Call you... Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJUN BABY ILY

A catchy tune was filling the air ( _ Bon Bon Chocolat to be more specific _ ) as Donghyuck does his best to straighten a crumpled part at the bottom of his collared longsleeve, taking his sweet time, when the tune halts only to shift into a deafening ring.

 

He walks toward the table where his phone was situated, ringing seemingly becoming tolerable due to repetition. Donghyuck clasps the phone in one hand and brings it near his face. His smugness and confidence morphing into utter fear when he sees the caller ID: Renjun Tiny. 

 

“Ohmygod ohmygod,” He mutters out loud and answers the call, eyes droning over to his bedside clock which read:  **12:30 NN** . Panic was settling in his bones a little more comfortably now and he realizes the gravity of the situation a little bit better.

  
  


“Took you long enough,” a garbled voice pointedly says. Donghyuck can’t do anything but gulp and listen to the person about to berate him on the other line. 

 

“Listen…” Donghyuck starts in a tiny, squeaky voice when he gets cut off and,  _ oh God _ , did Renjun just growl?

 

“ **You** listen here, Donghyuck.” He tries not to feel intimidated, but it’s hard to do just that when Donghyuck was already shaking in his boots. “We were supposed to meet at 11:30 sharp. Where are you? Chenle and Jisung are already whining and everyone’s hungry. God… if you don’t hurry your ass right now—”

 

“Okay! Okay! I’m on my way!” Donghyuck ended the call and threw himself on the sofa in a desperate attempt to find his house keys. 

 

Thankfully, after half a minute of searching his hands come into contact with a small metal and he stashes that away into his pocket. He gives the entire house a last once over before opening the front door and hailing a cab as soon as his feet makes contact with the pavement.

 

“Taxi!” he wheezes, then clamors into the backseat once one stopped in front of him. 

 

“Where to?” The driver asked, questions evident in the way his eyebrows furrow but he chose not to dwell.

 

Donghyuck mutters the name of the pizza place and the driver just nods and speeds into the afternoon, sun rays hitting the pavement outside. The boy can’t help but bite his nails out of worry.

  
  


* * *

 

“Hey,” Mark nervously speaks, “he’ll be here soon okay?” His hands rub soothing circles on Renjun’s back in attempt to calm him down. 

 

Renjun couldn’t help but bury his face into his hands while letting out a noise similar to “ _ uggggrrrrrrhhhr _ ”. Chenle and Jisung would most definitely snicker and laugh at Renjun’s (correction: Everyone’s) demise if only they weren’t so annoyed and hungry themselves. 

 

They love Donghyuck, they really do but he has a habit of losing track of time due to doing God knows what. It would be okay and all if only they weren’t meeting for, let’s say, brunch. Brunch, where everyone wants to fill their stomachs after missing breakfast and now they have to eat two meals worth in one sitting to compensate. More specifically, Renjun’s Brunch Birthday Celebration.

 

Meanwhile, Jaemin and Jeno are already concocting plans if ever Renjun screams bloody murder and proceeds to put Donghyuck in a choke hold once he sets foot in the pizza parlour.  They have to think quickly since they don’t want any mess happening anytime soon or Jeno’s aunt is going to get mad and they have to say goodbye to discounts. And God, do their broke little asses love discounts.

 

Just when Jeno was in his Plan G of excuses to tell his aunt if ever hell breaks loose, Donghyuck staggers in front of the rotating doors and makes eye contact with Renjun. 

 

“Thank God! He’s already here!” Jisung throws his hands up in frustration. 

 

Mark’s ears instantly fire up and says, “Jisung! Language.”

 

The youngest just offers a tight lipped smile towards his direction and settles his head on Chenle’s shoulder. He can already feel the headache coming from his hunger.

 

“So… sorry guys but,” Donghyuck starts, “why didn’t you all just order before I arrived?”

 

Everybody’s mind seemed to stopped ticking. Why haven’t they already ordered? Donghyuck had a solid and impenetrable argument, but why isn’t anyone speaking up? They all turned to Renjun for some explanation because, yes,  _ Renjun why haven’t we ordered yet when Donghyuck can just do an additional order later? _

 

“Just sit down and choose what food you want,” Renjun mutters quietly. 

 

Jaemin’s eyes flit from Donghyuck’s sweaty form to Renjun’s blushing ( _ wait, blushing?) _ face. The AC was turned up due to summer already making itself known and Renjun had the audacity to blush like a madman. _ It isn’t even that hot?  _ Jaemin thinks. Then something clicks in his brain.  _ So that what this is. _

 

“What are you smiling to wide for?” Mark whispers to him, face behind the menu as an attempt to cover.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Jaemin diverts his attention to Chenle and Jisung already ordering fries and a milkshake enthusiastically. 

 

Renjun orders a big pizza in replacement for a birthday cake, the others get their own choice of burger from the wide array that this place offers. As soon as the big, round pizza gets set on their table, their start clasping their hands together and sing a very loud “Happy Birthday” to Renjun. Renjun flashes his kilowatt smile that reaches his beautiful eyes and then urges everyone to dig in. 

 

Donghyuck could feel that Renjun was slightly ignoring him. He’s going to talk to him later and apologize. From the looks of it, Renjun was the only one who seems to be annoyed at him. The younger boy can’t help, no matter how much he loved spending time with his friends, but wish the hours go by faster so he can talk to Renjun already. Maybe offer his apologies sincerely and allow himself to do his assignments for a week.

 

Meanwhile, Jaemin had given Jeno an idea about Renjun and Donghyuck’s current predicament. Well, everyone had an idea that Renjun may have a little crush on sunny little Donghyuck. But, Donghyuck, being a ball full of skinship doesn’t dwell too much in Renjun’s reactions whenever he snuggles next to him during sleepovers or how he nonchalantly sits on the older’s lap. More often than not, Renjun forces Mark to meet his eyes during those moments and Mark, God, Mark Freaking Lee just bites his upper lip to stop a huge smile from forming as if saying  _ Not my problem, sorry _ . Renjun was left to stop his heart from beating so damn loud God it’s just Donghyuck and then Christ, he starts blushing like crazy because Donghyuck smells so good and he’s everything Renjun’s little heart could have ever wanted.

 

The hours go on and all seven of the boys laugh to their heart’s content. All of them complied to giving Renjun one super useful and one super worthless things as birthday gifts. Needless to say, Chenle’s toy gun contraption that supposedly spews out money takes the cake as being the worthless gift he had received today. All of them agree.

 

* * *

 

The other five boys didn’t foresee this as how their day is going to end but there they were at the parking lot, eyes fixated in Renjun and Donghyuck as they bickered. Their faces morphing from confused to sad to just really sad. They really didn’t know what to do. It started from a little teasing that Donghyuck forgot they had somewhere to go to him admitting that he really did forget, therefore leaving a bad feeling in Renjun’s chest.

 

“Well! I’m sorry I’m late! I already apologized!” Donghyuck was annoyed already. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

 

“I hate to break it to you but we had a set time! If it weren’t for you forgetting that we had something to do then I wouldn’t be so annoyed. Maybe if you hadn’t forgotten maybe our friends wouldn’t have been so hungry waiting for you,” Renjun says pointedly.

 

Donghyuck scoffs before speaking and rolls his eyes. “But why did you have to wait for me? Am I  _ so  _ important that you wouldn’t know how to eat if I wasn’t by your side?”

 

“Well! Yes. Yes you are important okay?! And that’s so annoying!” Renjun speaks with all his might.

 

Donghyuck was ready to roll his eyes to oblivion and jump in on the fact that Renjun had agreed with his argument from before when he realizes. Then, his mind spirals into some sort of panic due to the heavy revelation then he blurts out “Well if I’m annoying then why did you still have to wait for me if you were so damn hungry, huh? What are you?” Donghyuck scoffs, “you in love with me or something? Huh? Cat got your tongue, birthday boy?” He attempts a jab towards Renjun baring himself of his thoughts. 

 

“Yes!” Renjun says angrily, ears flaring into a tinge of red. “Sadly I’m in love with you, asshole! That’s why I waited for you to arrive because I think you’re  _ soooo  _ important! And this is what I get!”

 

At this point, Mark almost drops his takeout watermelon slush. Jaemin and Jeno watch haughtily, already foreseeing this earlier. Chenle keeps whispering to Jisung something along the lines of “is that allowed? Oh my god? Is that allowed?” repeatedly. Needless to say, everyone was in shock. They  _ had  _ thought that maybe the two would be getting together soon if only they weren’t so dumb and so full of hidden pining for each other. But here it was, and the five of them have the best seats in the house.

 

“W-what?” Donghyuck stutters, face and ears in high blush. “W-would you repeat that?”

 

“No,” Renjun says with finality. “You have ears that work. Let’s all go home.” With that, he walks away from them and towards the road, attempting to hail a taxi for all of them. 

 

Donghyuck watches as Renjun’s figure walks away. He would have thought that the other boy was mad at him save for the heavy blush adorning the back of his neck. He meets Mark’s eyes and mutters, “Oh my god… He…” Mark just laughs and says “Yeah. That just happened” before walking towards Renjun looking out for a cab. 

 

Donghyuck catches something being passed from Chenle to Jisung that looks oddly like money and he speaks. “Aren’t you two like, nine years old? And you guys already made a bet about me and Renjun?”

 

Jisung just smiles innocently and says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung” and casually walks away with Chenle.

 

“And what about you guys?” He gestures towards Jaemin and Jeno.

 

“Honestly…” Jeno starts.

“It took you two long enough,” Jaemin finishes his sentence as he pats Donghyuck’s back. 

 

The two also make their way towards the other boys on the side of the road. 

 

Renjun finally turns around when he notices that Donghyuck was the only one missing. 

 

“Hey stupid!” He shouts. “You gonna stand there all day or what!”

 

Donghyuck just stares at them and then lets out his tinkling beautiful laugh. In that moment, Renjun’s blush deepens. Donghyuck’s figure seems to be coming at him in an unprecedented speed then he lunges  toward’s Renjun’s body, the latter not having a chance to prepare himself from gripping Donghyuck’s body tightly, lips coming together in a quick kiss. 

 

“Ewwwwww!” Jisung fake gags in front of them.

 

Mark just berates them for “not thinking of the children”. The two boys just laughed. 

 

“So…” Donghyuck starts. “About what you said earlier…”

 

Renjun just laughs. “We have all the time to think about that later,” he offers. 

 

Suddenly a chorus of “EWWWWWW” erupts. The two boys looks at their friends and they just stuck their tongue out at them in retaliation. 

 

Mark just proceeds to wipe his metaphorical sweat. He was getting older… and this was going to be a handful for his fragile bones. His hair is going to start prematurely greying soon. Thankfully, the sun was casting it’s golden glow illuminating his friend’s faces and he sees how happy they all are. He doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck and Renjun lovingly glance at each other as the others cheer them on with a “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”. Maybe being the oldest slash babysitter wasn’t so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticisms, comments welcome! thank you for reading
> 
> connect with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/markderys)! <3


End file.
